


Letters of Love and Thought

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: (big surprise), (it hurt me to hurt them you guys have no idea), 1 time it wan't a love letter, 5 times Jehan wrote him a love letter, 5+1 Things, Babet is a woman, Jehan writes letters, M/M, Marriage, Minor descriptions of violence in last chapter, Montparnasse is so in love, Nice Montparnasse, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Poems, Revolution, There is a cat, Whenever Jehan goes out they scribble a note or a letter for Montparnasse because he is a worrier, ahh i love my boys in love, he keeps them in his drawer, its cannon era, jehan named him after a poet, kinda open ended, montparnasse saves them all, montparnasse wears his heart on his sleeve, sappy af, she has a great fucking aim, someone needs to keeps the idiots under contol, t/w death, the last chapter is 8 poems written by Jehan while they sit in the Musain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: From the very begining Montparnasse knew that the poet with a smile of a thousands suns had stolen his heart.As their lives intertwine, the countdown begins.aka:5 times Jehan disappeared on Montparnasse only to leave a love letter promising their return behind.And the 1 time it was a different kind of letter.(+ a collection of Jehans last poetry)





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

> The parts are going to be quite short but im going to try to write this all this week

(1)

The first thing Montparnasse feels the first time he wakes up to find Jehan missing from his bed is disappointment. A part of him had been expecting it but a part of him had hoped...

 

He lies there for a bit wondering. He thought this would end any other way than the poet disappearing like the tail ends of a dream. 

 

He had thought there was something there, some connection between them that had (as cheesy as it sounds) spanned lifetimes. Looking at them had been like every other day he had lived was a cloudy day and Jehan had been the sun finally come forth.

 

He smiled bitterly as he rolled out of his bed and grabbed a towel he had left b the door before heading to the bathroom. 

 

Standing under the spray he smiled bitterly. ‘Sous had always told he wore his heart on his sleeves. That he felt everything too strongly and too fiercely and all at once. 

 

He never did anything by halves.

 

Leaving the bathroom he returned to his bedroom. 

 

He wasn’t moping he was just tired and disappointed. Then he saw the folded page on top of the book on his nightstand.

 

He hesitantly reached out and grabbed it. His name was scrawled across the front in delicate looping handwriting.

 

_ Montparnasse, _

_ I hate to leave like this and hope you don’t think ill of me for it.  I had a great night tonight and I would love to catch up with you again.  _

_ The reason I left was I am currently caring for a stray kitten I found yesterday. She is only a baby and I don’t feel comfortable leaving her by herself for long periods of time - plus I need to be there to feed her in the morning.  _

_ I would have told you last night but you looked so gorgeous while you slept, I could bare to wake you. _

_ Again, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving so brashley  _

_ À la prochaine,  _

_ Jehan xx _

 

Montparnasse sat back and reread the letter twice before letting out a laugh. A kitten. Jehan had left to care for his kitten and he had been moping around…

 

He placed the letter in the top drawer of his bedside locker before rushing to get changed.

 

After all… He had a poet to track down.

 


	2. The Birthday

(2)

 

Montparnasse was aware their relationship had escalated quickly, but in the space of three months Jehan had more or less moved into his apartment. He found out over time that Jehan would write on anything. He would sometimes arrive home to find lines of poetry littering their apartment or see Jehan with notes and ink splatters running down their arms.

 

The kitten, which Jehan had dubbed Waldo (“Ralph Waldo Emerson? Oh 'Parnasse his poetry is incredible. Wait here, I have a book of his works in my bag…") had made himself at home and had claimed the window still of the main room for himself.

 

Normally when Montparnasse returned home Jehan would be asleep. Tonight it was later then, usual and determined not to wake up Jehan he crept silently through the apartment stopping only to give Waldo a pet.

 

It is only when he slips into bed that he realises that it is cold. That Jehan wasn’t there.

 

He tries not to worry. Jehan is their own person. They have a life outside of him and isn’t obligated to tell him anything.

 

But it’s nearly 3am.

 

He lights a candle.

 

There.

 

He spots the letter almost immediately, sitting on Jehans pillow and snatches it up.

 

_My love,_

_It is Courfeyrac’s birthday today and R has planned a surprise party for him. We will be in the Musain until they kick us out and from there I am afraid I have no idea._

_I had planned to drag you along but alas you seem to be working late tonight._

_I fed Waldo before I left but please give him a kiss from me._

_If I do not return tonight please do not fret Chaton, (as I know you are prone to doing) for I have merely fallen asleep at whosoever apartment we went to._

_I love you, my dear and I shall see you tomorrow,_

_Jehan._

 

Montparnasse smiles and softly traces the ink on the page.

 

When Jehan returns the following morning the candle had burned to a stub and Montparnasse was fast asleep on top of the bed clutching the letter to his chest with a smile on his face.


	3. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its not extremely clear but somewhere between the last chapter and this one Montparnasse fucked up his shoulder - he probably got in a fight protecting Jehan's honor lets be honest....

(3)

 

He doesn’t know if Jehan is aware that he saves everything they write.

 

That every scrap of paper and every letter written in the poets looping handwriting is collected and stored in the cabinet beside his bed.

 

That when Jehan isn’t there he sometimes takes them out and rereads them, tracing the looping letters.

 

It on one of these days than Faun and Babet decide to break into his apartment.

 

He is sitting by the window with Waldo on his lap, both basking in the heat of the sun, which for mid-October is very nice.

 

He doesn’t hear the click of the lock, too absorbed in the lines of poetry that Jehan had spent the last few days crafting. Waldo lets out a  satisfied purr as he scratches behind his ear, Montparnasse smiles and then…

 

Then his peace is shattered.

 

“What the _fuck_ dude? When did you get so bloody _domestic_?” Faun is staring at him in horror but Babet just smiles softly at him before she sends him a mock salut and goes to raid his kitchen.

 

“I-”

 

“Am hopelessly in love with the badly dressed poet? Yeah we know.”

 

Montparnasse glares at him. “The only reason I’m not hitting you over the head right now is because My Arm is in a sling.” He pauses for a minute as Waldo re-adjusts himself.  “Also the cat is on my lap.”

 

Faun scoffs. “Ooh scary kitty”

 

Montparnasse raises an eyebrow at him. “As I was saying, _I_ can’t move.” He raised his voice: “Babet?”

 

“On it Mont!” And a high heel comes flying from the kitchen hitting Faun on the back of the head.

 

“What the _fuck_ Babet?!  You could have killed me - what if the heel had hit me?”

 

“It would have if I wanted it to.”

 

Montparnasse smiles to himself. It was true. He had grown up with Babet - she was the closest thing he had to family - and had watched her master knife throwing along with whatever self defense she thought herself.

 

As the two start getting louder he turns back to the sheets of paper in his hands. He slips the poem to the back and smiles at the newest letter.

 

_My Love,_

_There was an ‘incident’ at the latest ABC meeting today and I have no clue when I’ll be back-Definitely tonight but what time? Alas i have no clue. Grantaire and Enjolras have gotten into another argument which resulted in some very unkind phrases been thrown at R. He stormed out and myself, Eponine and Bahorel are going to try to track him down._

_Enjolras hopefully sorts himself out soon because I don’t know how much more pining I take._

_I’m sending a message to Babet via Gavroche so expect some company. I don’t want you moving excessively and if I hear of you even attempting to use your arm - you won’t like the consequences._

_Sunlight can not bleach the snow_

_Nor time unmake what poets know_

_I have my ways Chaton - don’t test me_

_Yours forever_

_Jehan xxx_

 

He only looks up again when a plate smashes. Faun pokes his head around the corner.

 

“I’m gonna disappear, right now - think Sous said he’ll call round in a bit.”

 

“Fauntleroy!” A yell from the kitchen and He winces.

 

“See ya man.”

 

Faun flees the apartment and Babet appears back in the sitting room a moment later.

 

“So Mont” she starts with a grin, and Montparnasse groans knowing it's going to be one of _those_ conversations. “Tell me what exactly it is that has you so wrapped around Jehan Prouvaire’s little finger.”

 

He just hopes Sous gets here soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two lines of poetry in Jehans letter: "Sunlight can not bleach the snow // Nor time unmake what poets know" come from the poem 'The Test' by: Ralph Waldo Emerson 
> 
> (I found this guy completely by accident and usually I hate poetry but I honestly think the spirit of Jehan is possessing me at the moment)


	4. Christmas

(4)

 

It's Christmas eve and Jehan is curled up in his arms. His little bird mumbles something in their sleep and Montparnasse presses a soft kiss to their forehead with a smile.

 

They have a small tree in the corner and the presents are scattered beneath it.

 

Waldo is curled up in front of the fire and…

 

Something catches his and he smiles and turns to wake Jehan from their slumber.

 

“Love,” he calls softly. Jehan only buries further under blanket with a groan.

 

“Jehan…”

 

“No Parnasse, time for sleep.”

 

He grins at his partners attempt to cocoon themselves in the blanket.

 

“I’m sorry, guess i’ll have to admire the snow by myself..”

 

There is a moment of silence where Jehan freezes, then their head pops out from under the blanket. “Snow?”

 

Montparnasse gestures towards the window and Jehan lets out a gasp. Thy jump to their feet, stare out in wonderment - before stumble towards the door- dragging the blanket with them. Montparnasse hisses at the sudden absence of blankets and chases after Jehan.

 

“Jehan! Your shoes!” But by the time he gets to the door of the apartment Jehan is standing on the banket, in the middle of the quiet street, spinning in circles with the biggest smile on their face as the snow falls around them. He leans back against the door frame watching them with a smile. Jehan turns and meets his eyes and Montparnasse’s breath catches in their throat. He loves them so much.

 

The bells ring midnight and suddenly it’s Christmas day.

 

He momentarily wonders what their response would be if he asked them to marry him.

 

******************

 

They are both back in front of the fire sipping on hot chocolate and wrapped in blankets. Jehan is reading poetry to him. He closes his eyes.

 

He opens them to silence.

 

He is covered in blankets and Waldo is curled up by the dying fire.

 

Looking out the window he sees the sun is well up and he can now hear the busy chatter drifting up from the streets. He moves his arm to feel a folded piece of paper tucked between him and the pillow and a bubble of disappointment surges.

 

_My Love,_

_I know it is Christmas day and I know you will be disappointed to find this instead of me but please do not._

_I simply forgot to collect the present I ordered for Babet and I know she will appear over later with gifts and I can’t believe I forgot._

_I shall not be too long my love, and then we shall spend all day together._

_Our first Christmas together!_

_Here’s to many more._

_Forever yours,_

_Jehan_

 

There is a doodle of the two of them (at least he presumes it is - one figure: tall and wearing a top hat; the other: with a braid down their back) under a star and a box with a bow.

 

He smiles and is refolding the letter when the front door opens and Jehan stumbles in holding a stack of presents and talking to someone. “-got a bit out of hand but I really think he’ll like it- Parnasse!!”

 

And it's like he had never left at all because as soon the box’s are down Jehan if flying towards him leaving tracks of snow and hair half undone.

 

"Enjolras!" Jehan prepositions themself on Montparnasse's lap in order to meet their friend's eyes. "Just tell him the truth and save us all the grief of watching this go further yeah?"

 

Montparnasse twists in time to see Enjolras blush, before he shoots them both a small smile as he closes the door.


	5. The debate

(5)

 

The days pass quickly. They turn to weeks, which turn to months and Montparnasse has never been happier.

 

It is now mid-May and he can’t stop thinking of it.

 

The ring.

 

It sits hidden in the drawer with all of the letters Jehan has written him.

 

He doesn’t know why he keeps putting it off. He knows they’ll say yes (or at least he really hopes they will because surely they want this too? They sign the letters _forever yours,_ so that must mean something right?) but the nagging thoughts are still there.

 

He is dragged from his thoughts by Babet jumping over the table and Faun’s yelp of pain.

 

“Really guys? It's one game - can we not have one game without a fight?!” Gueulemer groans.

 

“He is a dirty rotten cheater, and I will not stand for it!” Babet yells from her place on Fauns chest.

 

“Ah, Bab - we are all scoundrels - have you forgotten what we do for a liv-” he is cuts himself off with a screech as Babet slides a knife out of her sleeve and dangles it above him.

 

Montparnasse closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. “Come on guys - one game please!”

 

“Sous will kill you if you get blood on the carpet” Gueul interjects.

 

“Babet doesn’t move for a minute before she turns to Montparnasse. “What if I just-”

 

“No Babet” he sighs with a small smile.

 

She lets out a groan, before leaning down to whisper something in Faun’s ear. A flash of surprise flashes across his face which is quickly replaced by a small smirk and by the time she pulls back he just shoots her a grin and nods.

 

Montparnasse massages his temples with a groan. “I think i’m heading back early tonight guys.”

 

“But; Poker night dude! You can’t quit on us now!” Faun complains from the floor.

 

Montparnasse throws down his cards (to reveal a royal flush) and the chorus of groans from around the table makes him smile as he collects the pot (a decent amount of cash, a gold wrist watch and a switch blade with a fancy handle engraved with roses that he knows Jehan will appreciate.)

 

“You couldn’t have kept your mouth shut you absolute _idiot”_ Babet screech's before Gueul grabs the back of her jacket to prevent her from leaping at Faun again.

 

He sends a wave in Montparnasse’s direction as he leaves. As he closes the door he hears the crash that he is pretty sure is Sous’s glass table top hitting the ground.

 

********************

 

The apartment is empty.

 

Jehan has been absent a lot more recently and if it had been anyone else he would think there was someone else - but that’s not Jehan.

 

Jehan and their merry band of student ‘revolutionaries’ hold their weekly meetings _(which turned into twice weekly a few months back and have recently turned to every other day) (since Lamarque’s sickness got worse) (he’s trying not to connect the dots)_ in the Musain. Jehan comes home tired and sometimes with a far off look in their eyes that makes Montparnasse’s heart clench. They look worried but refuse to talk about it.

 

But he trusts them.

 

How could he not when in the evening they curl up in his arms and all the stress leaves their body. Or when they get that look in their eyes as they retreat into the bedroom.

 

Or how in the early mornings when the sun streams through the window and Jehan curls up into a tighter ball and twists to hide their face in Montparnasse’s chest.

 

Or the evenings they are both free, where they both sit with Waldo and Jehan reads poetry and Montparnasse can do nothing but stare at Jehan in wonderment and wonder how in the hell he got so lucky.

 

But days like this…. When Jehan disappears with the sun rise and doesn’t return until late….

 

He sees the letter resting against the stack of books on the table a flash of jealousy flashes through him.

 

Sometimes it feels like Jehan spends more time out at the Musain then they do with him,

 

Sighing he walks over and dropping his winnings on the table picking up the letter.

 

_My Darling_

_Enjolras called an emergency meeting this evening. I’m sorry I know we had plans but he sounded excited - which means it's either good news or bad news - and if it's the later they will need a calm presence (that task will fall to me Chaton, for Ferre will undoubtedly be caught up in trying to keep Enj on track.)_

_I  swear I will be back as soon as possible or if I’m not back by 7 please Chaton, come join us! I know you aren’t a fan of the group but…. I miss you as well._

_So if you end up leaving game night early (which I know you will - for I know you!) bring some of your winnings (for again - I know you will win by a landslide. Again.) please consider joining me._

_Forever yours,_

_Jehan x_

 

He smiles at the letter. God he is so in love.

 

He checks the time on the watch he won. Its only 6:35, but as Jehan has once told him - time is a social construct.

 

He wanders over to the locker by the bed and opens the drawer before placing the letter inside. His fingers brush along side the box and he makes up his mind.


	6. The final letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a super long chapter because the ghost of Victor Hugo momentarily possessed me and refused to let me get to the point

(+1)

 

When Jehan arrives home on the evening of June 1st Monparnasse’s first thought is that they are ill.

They are pale, shivering and they look like they are 5 seconds away from either collapsing or throwing up.

“Jehan!” He jumps from the couch and is by their side in an instant. “Little bird, what is it? Are you ill?”

A pained expression crosses their face a moment before they collapse on against him. Montparnasse scoops them up and carries them to their bedroom before laying them on the bed.  He removes Jehan’s shoes and by the time me straightens up Jehan has curled up into a ball and turned away from him.

By the time Jehan emerges from their room it's almost midnight and Montparnasse is curled on the couch with one of Jehans books. He isn’t really absorbing anything and by the time he has reread the same paragraph five times he throws down the book . It's only then he spots Jehan hovering in the door frame.

He opens his arms in silent invitation and Jehan runs forward and folds themselves against against him in a near panic.

“What’s wrong darling? You had me really worried earlier. Tell me what happened.” He tries to coax answers out of them but Jehan just shakes their head.

They sit in silence for a while before Jehan shifts and Montparnasse realizes they are examining their ring.

“Little bird?”

Their voice was hesitant. “I want to get married to you Parnasse.”

He smiled softly. “Yes little bird, I got that when you agreed when I asked you and your replied with frantic nodding and crying” He kissed Jehans temple.

“No Parnasse, as soon as possible. We’ve been engaged for-”

“For two weeks Jehan. Slow down. We have all the time in the world”

They frowned again and Montparnasse straightened up a bit. “Jehan?”

“It's just- I mean…” They looked conflicted and they turned to meet Montparnasse’s eyes. “I just don’t want to waste any time, to have any regrets… I love you Parnasse, I want to be able to call you husband as soon as possible.  I love you. I love you so much”

And then Jehan was kissing him. And not one to deny his love anything Parnasse melted into it.

 

_In less than a week from now, he’d look back at this exact moment and curse himself. It was all right there. Why hadn’t he noticed?_

_In less then a week from now, he’d sit on the couch twirling a blood splattered ring and cry._

 

*************************

June 4th dawned and Jehan dragged him to the local church. They were wed and it was perfect.

Jehans friends didn’t start any fights and the Patron Minette were on their best behavior.

They all retreated to the Musain and music kept on through the night. R sang a song about love and loss and kept his eyes (if he wasn’t mistaken) on Enjolras.

Éponine and Babet had baked a cake.

But people disappeared quickly enough. There were whispered conversations that stopped as soon as Parnasse neared and he noticed the smiles had faded to glanced of pity.

Or maybe he was just drunk

 

*****************************

 

They didn't sleep. From the moment they got home they started relearning every line of each others bodies. They start losing close at the door and soon enough a trail leads to their bedroom and Montparnasse is kicking the door close behind them.

Jehans legs are wrapped around his waist and as he lays them on the bed he can’t help but pause to kiss the two rings on their slender hand.

But Jehan is in no mood for slow yanking Montparnasse back on top of him and biting his lip.

Montparnasse grins as he tangles his finger in Jehan’s hair and sees the flash of gold through their auburn locks. He could get use to this.

 

***********************

While Montparnasse sleeps Jehan lies awake staring at the ceiling silentl tears streaming down their face.

There is a pit of hate in their stomach for no one but themselves; for what they have done to Montparnasse, the man they love so much.

They should have said no when the ring had been produced. They should have broken this off and broken Montparnasse’s heart.

Because if this ended the way they feared….

It would destroy Montparnasse.

They sat up and rubbed at their eyes. Montparnasse would undoubtedly sleep until this evening. He wouldn’t attend the funeral, he would probably go spend time with Babet and Faun and by the time word reached them…

He turned to look at Montparnasse, looking younger in sleep with a peaceful smile on his face.

They hoped the Patron Minette would hold him together and keep him safe.

Slipping out of the bed silently he walked to his desk and grabbed a quill. He had letters to write.

 

**************************

 

When he woke to an empty bed his heart sank.

His stomach turns and a feeling of inexplicable dread washes over him.

From his spot in his (cold) bed he could hear the sounds streaming up from the city of Paris. The bells from the Notre Dame rang and he closed his eyes to count.

 

4pm

 

Well then, and the pit of dread started fading, it was no surprise Jehan was gone! He couldn’t have expected him  to stay in bed all day.

He glances around the room, but he can’t see the usual folded page that hints at a letter.

He left their bed and went to open the windows. The sounds of Paris washed over him and he closed his eyes.

“-size of the mob-”

 

“-100,000 men-”

 

“- students-”

 

“-barricades-”

 

“-revolution-”

 

He opened his eyes slowly. The streets were full of people, of crowds.

Of women.

He backed away from the window.

 

***********************

 

Within minutes he was on the street, rushing towards the Patron Minette’s boarding house.

 

“-Lemarques funeral-”

 

“-Wearing that bright red coat-”

 

“-barricades-”

 

“- _Rebellion_ -”  

 

***********************

 

“Sous! Gueul! Faun!”

They come stumbling out of their rooms, (Babet as well from Faun’s, but thats for another day, and he stores that information at the back of him mind) at the sounds of his yelling.

“‘Parnesse? What the hell are you doing here? Is the morning-”

“Did you guys know? I missed it completely- but people are saying students- red coat - fucking idiots-”

“Slow down man! What happening?”

The door opens behind him and Bizaro waltz in. “Did you lot hear - group of students crashed some funeral and now think they can overthrow the monarchy did you hear such stupid shit- oh hey Parnasse, heard you got married, sorry I couldn’t make it. Where is Jehan anyway? They said they had a new poem for me.”

Bizaro, humming a tune under her breath, continues towards the kitchen and only stops when she realises the house has gone silent. “What?”

Sous has gone pale and Babet is twirling her pocket knife nervously through her fingers. Faun has his nails digging into his skin and Gueul has stilled.

Finally a quiet “Where are they?” from Fauntleroy and Montparnasse starts to breaks down. “I don’t know. I don’t know-they wouldn’t, would they? Not after yesterday-”

He stops.

“They wanted to get married…”

Babet appears before and softly guilds him to the sofa. “What do you mean Monty?”

“They said… a few days ago…. They wanted to be married as soon as possible… I thought…”

He can faintly hear Notre Dame chime 5.

He sits with his head on Babets shoulder before the sound of sudden gunfire rings through the city.

He barley makes it to the bathroom before he throws up.

 

*************************

 

“I need to find them”

He barely makes it to the door before Sous has grabbed him by the arms and is dragging him back to the sitting room.

“Let go - fucking asshole, get the fuck off me! I need to find them! They could be hurt! They could be…” He couldn’t say it. He could hardly bring himself to think it.

He could feel the hints of a panic attack edging closer to the surface and tried to push it down. “I need… Jehan... I need… I want...”

He saw Babet stand up and knew she recognized the signs too. “Deep breaths Monty. 1,2,3,4,5… come on..”

He couldn’t catch his breath and saw her nod to Sous. He didn’t have time to brace before everything went black.

 

*****************

 

Jehan shifted in their seat. They twisted the ring around their finger. Finally Grantaire reappeared with two bottles and they grabbed at the one offered and started draining it.

“Jehan, no one would blame you if-”

“I’m staying.”

Grantaire sighed. “Think of Par-”

“Please don’t R. I can’t… just… please. Leave me alone for a bit yeah?”

Grantaire stood up, patted Jehan on the back and left them sitting in the corner, by the window watching the sunset.

They shift again and feel the letter in their pocket rumple. Should they have left it?  No, they’d decided to leave it like this. This way he wouldn’t have to read it unless the worse came to worse. If this turned out the way Enjolras hoped… well, Jehan could stomach Montparnasses fury for a few days.

Courfeyrac passed the table and dropped a few pages and a small bottle of ink in front of them. Jehan looked up in surprise. “What-?”

“You look as though your mind is moving too fast my friend - write and free your thoughts” He sent them a small strained smile before returning to Ferre and Enjolras.

They started at the ink for a while before they picked up the quill, words flowing through forming the poetry.

At the back of their mind they wondered what would become of their poetry if they died.

 

**************************

 

The evening passes slowly.

Babet watches as Claquesous and Gueulemer leave to try and track down Jehan and her heart sinks as they return that night empty handed.

“There’s too many barricades to search”

“Can’t get past the armed guard”

“Streets are too busy”

“Dead are already piling up”

It's past midnight when a rustling near the front door alerts Babet. She has her knife out and the door is open and her knife at a throat when she pauses.

“Jesus christ kid, what you playing at?” She faintly recognises him as one of the Thénardier kids, (a moment passes where she’s tempted to gut him just for that alone but the logical part of her mind wins out where she knows it's not his fault that his father is a double crossing prick. Anyway Parnasse mentioned the kid lived with his sister anyway - no ties to their parents any longer) and drags him inside.

“Why you here kid?”

The kid straightens himself up and tries to straighten his jacket collar (‘bless him’, she thinks fondly - He reminds her of a young Montparnasse in a way) “Name's Gavroche. I bring a message. For Babet.”

“Thats me kid.” He looks relieved.

“Oh okay, they just said for me to tell you” he clears his throat; “if worse comes to worse take care of him. Don’t let him blame himself for it was my choice.”

Babet freezes. There’s no doubt in her mind whom the message is from.

“Which barricade are they at kid?”

He shakes his head and inches towards the door. “They told me not to tell ya. But when everything goes well they’ll be home. The people will rise later today and we’ll overthrow the king. Freedom and Equality is what Enjolras was saying.”

The kid is out the door and halfway down the street before she realises that he stole the pile of cash that had been on the table by the door.

 

********************

 

They don’t trust him.

He isn’t allowed in any room by himself and Babet has threatened to break his leg if he tries to sneak out again.

They eat dinner in silence.

The sun sets.

Babet disappears for a while only to return with Waldo.

The moon rises.

He doesn’t sleep.

 

*******************************

 

It's early morning when Gueulemer leaves.

Montparnasse doesn’t move from his spot on the couch. Waldo curled on his lap seems to sense his distress and repositions himself purring loudly.

He can’t even bring himself to crack a smile.

The sun rises.

Gueulmer returns.

He whispers something to Faun who grabs Babet and they both disappear.

“Parnasse?”

He doesn’t answer. The rising sun has reflected off the ring on his finger and he can’t tear his gaze away.

He doesn’t even realise there are tears on his cheeks until Sous sits beside him and drags him in for a hug.

 

*********************

 

Babet chases Fauntleroy down the street. She doesn’t know where they are going but she knows it's important. “Faun, talk to me where are they?!”

“Musain. Gueul thinks it's the last barricade. On their own.”

They turn the corner and she just has time to pull him back.

The national guard line the street.

With their back to the wall she doesn’t recognize the voice at first. The childish taunts and such. It's only when the first shot goes off and she hears the cry of pain does she recognize the voice.

Gavroche.

She peaks around the corner in time to hear another shot and see the child's body fall.

She watches as the soldier who fires reloads his guns and marks a target on his back.

Faun pulls her back and she falls shaking against him.

“I’ll kill them all, Faun, I’m going to kill every last one of those assholes...He was just a kid…”

“I know Baby,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I know.”

Then the shooting resumed and Faun caught a glimpse of blonde hair and a bright red jacket before it disappeared.

The two of them watch helplessly as the students are killed.

They turn away when the cannons are brought forward.

It is then Fauntleroy see’s the sight that lies beyond where the cannons had been stationed that makes him throw up.

Behind the canons, tossed like a broken rag doll with a bandage half falling off their face is Jehan.

 

***********************************

 

Fauntleroy runs back to the house to warn Sous and to help keep an eye on Parnasse, while she takes care of as many soldiers as she needs to, to get to Jehan.

The firing has stopped so nobody notices her in the shadows with her blades.

Nobody notices her leaves with Jehan in her arms.

 

*************************************

 

When the captain returns he finds the body of the prisoner’s body missing and 15 of his men with their throats slit.

And one…. The captain has to look away.

The soldier's eyes are missing and his throat has been stabbed rather than slit.  His body has been arranged on the ground in a position mirroring that of the child who had been shot.

 

******************************************

 

_My love,_

_I have started this letter no more than 20 times only to burn it._

_I don’t know what to say to you to ease the pain for I know nothing will._

 

_Let me begin by saying that there are many things I regret but you are not one. I wouldn’t change one moment of our life together, bar how it has undoubtedly ended._

 

_I do not regret coming home with you that June night, just short of a year ago. Writing that; it is hard to believe it has only been a year, but have no doubt Chaton, it was the best year of my life._

 

_I do not regret the nights in nor the nights the nights out. The days in the sun nor the days in the snow._

 

_I do not regret the trips nor the surprises. I do not regret the birthdays nor the holidays._

 

_What I do regret is that there won’t be more._

 

_More trips._

 

_More birthdays._

 

_More holidays._

 

_More time._

 

_I have treasured the new friends I have made, through you. Babet, Faun, Sous, Biz and Gueul. I hope they in time forgive me._

 

_The rebellion had been in the works since before I met you, but if I’m being honest, I don’t think I ever thought it would come to be. It was only when the General died that it was 100% solidified._

 

_That is one of the reasons I wanted to marry you._

 

_I love you Montparnasse._

 

_I loved you for a long time._

 

_I will love you when I draw my final breath and beyond._

 

_I believe that a love like ours can’t have this end._

 

_So my love, I will see you in our next life and the one after and the one after that as well._

 

_Until the end of time._

 

_I will always find you._

 

_But until then my love, please live your life. I would never hold it against you if you fall in love again. I want you to smile. I want you to love, because despite what people say about you, your heart is as big as anyone’s and so full of love that the world deserves to see._

 

_Give Waldo one last kiss for me, my darling._

 

_Until we meet again,_

_All my love,_

_Jehan_

 

************************************************

 

He sits with his back to the grave with his head bowed.

Babet watches from the shade of a nearby cherry blossom tree as Montparnasse stands. He carefully places a pair of blood red roses on the grave before kissing him fingers and pressing them to the headstone. He stands there his grip tight on the headstone for at least five minutes before she moves forward towards him.

“Parnasse?”

“Has it really been a year Babet? It doesn’t feel like it.”

“I know Monty. I know.” She lays her head on his shoulder in silent comfort.

“I-I’ll see you later Babet. I, I think I need to be myself for a bit, go for a walk…”

Babet looks at him carefully. “We love you Monty, if you need to talk to any of us.”

She shot her a strained half smile. “I know Babs. Love you too.”

She watched as he turned back to the grave. She turned and left the meadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda Ambiguous ending   
> What did y'all think?


	7. The last poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of poems written by Jehan.  
> (i'll add the details in the end notes)
> 
> *also theres a line in #7 that says *years* - i'm not changing it because rhyme - but like pretend *times* rhyme as well   
> idk im not a poet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a collection of poems I wanted to work into the story but they never really fit.  
> Here they are:

 

**1) The Concord Hymn -** _For the people_

 

By the rude bridge that arched the flood, 

   Their flag to April’s breeze unfurled, 

Here once the embattled farmers stood 

   And fired the shot heard round the world. 

 

The foe long since in silence slept; 

   Alike the conqueror silent sleeps; 

And Time the ruined bridge has swept 

   Down the dark stream which seaward creeps. 

 

On this green bank, by this soft stream, 

   We set today a votive stone; 

That memory may their deed redeem, 

   When, like our sires, our sons are gone. 

 

Spirit, that made those heroes dare 

   To die, and leave their children free, 

Bid Time and Nature gently spare 

   The shaft we raise to them and thee.

 

 

****************************************

**2) Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep -** _for the love of my life_

 

Do not stand at my grave and weep   
I am not there. I do not sleep.   
I am a thousand winds that blow.   
I am the diamond glints on snow.   
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.   
I am the gentle autumn rain.   
When you awaken in the morning's hush   
I am the swift uplifting rush   
Of quiet birds in circled flight.   
I am the soft stars that shine at night.   
Do not stand at my grave and cry;   
I am not there. I did not die. 

 

*************************************

**3) Farewell My Friends -** _for Les Amis, more family then friends._

 

Farewell My Friends  
It was beautiful  
As long as it lasted  
The journey of my life.  
I have no regrets  
Whatsoever said  
The pain I’ll leave behind.  
Those dear hearts  
Who love and care...  
And the strings pulling  
At the heart and soul...  
The strong arms  
That held me up  
When my own strength  
Let me down.  
At the turning of my life  
I came across  
Good friends,  
Friends who stood by me  
Even when time raced me by.  
Farewell, farewell My friends  
I smile and  
Bid you goodbye.  
No, shed no tears  
For I need them not  
All I need is your smile.  
If you feel sad  
Do think of me  
For that’s what I’ll like  
When you live in the hearts  
Of those you love  
Remember then  
You never die.

 

********************************

**4) Afterglow** _\- For my found family: keep him safe_

 

I’d like the memory of me to be a happy one.  
I’d like to leave an afterglow of smiles when life is done.  
I’d like to leave an echo whispering softly down the ways,  
Of happy times and laughing times and bright and sunny days.  
I’d like the tears of those who grieve, to dry before the sun;  
Of happy memories that I leave when life is done.

 

***************************************

**5) Let Me Go -** _For my Love, my Heart_

When I come to the end of the road  
And the sun has set for me  
I want no rites in a gloom filled room  
Why cry for a soul set free?

Miss me a little, but not for long  
And not with your head bowed low  
Remember the love that once we shared  
Miss me, but let me go. 

For this is a journey we all must take  
And each must go alone.  
It's all part of the master plan  
A step on the road to home. 

When you are lonely and sick at heart  
Go to the friends we know.  
Laugh at all the things we used to do  
Miss me, but let me go.

************************************* 

**6) A Song of Living -** _For Azelma, From Éponine_

Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die.  
I have sent up my gladness on wings, to be lost in the blue of the sky.  
I have run and leaped with the rain,  
I have taken the wind to my breast.

My cheek like a drowsy child  
to the face of the earth I have pressed.  
Because I have loved life,  
I shall have no sorrow to die.

**********************************

**7) To Those Whom I Love & Those Who Love Me  - ** _For my husband and he alone; LIVE_

When I am gone, release me, let me go.   
I have so many things to see and do,   
You mustn't tie yourself to me with too many tears,   
But be thankful we had so many good years.

I gave you my love, and you can only guess   
How much you've given me in happiness.   
I thank you for the love that you have shown,   
But now it is time I traveled on alone.

So grieve for me a while, if grieve you must,   
Then let your grief be comforted by trust.   
It is only for a while that we must part,   
So treasure the memories within your heart.

I won't be far away for life goes on.   
And if you need me, call and I will come.

Though you can't see or touch me, I will be near.   
And if you listen with your heart, you'll hear,   
All my love around you soft and clear.

And then, when you come this way alone,   
I'll greet you with a smile and a 'Welcome Home'.

*******************************************

**8) All is well -** _For all whom I leave behind_

Death is nothing at all,  
I have only slipped into the next room  
I am I and you are you  
Whatever we were to each other, that we are still.  
Call me by my old familiar name,

Speak to me in the easy way which you always used  
Put no difference in your tone,  
Wear no forced air of solemnity or sorrow  
Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes we enjoyed together.  
Play, smile, think of me, pray for me.

Let my name be ever the household word that it always was,  
Let it be spoken without effect, without the trace of shadow on it.  
Life means all that it ever meant.  
It is the same as it ever was, there is unbroken continuity.  
Why should I be out of mind because I am out of sight?

I am waiting for you, for an interval, somewhere very near,  
Just around the corner.  
All is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The Concord Hymn - Ralph Waldo Emerson  
> 2) Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep - Mary Elizabeth Frye  
> 3) Farewell My Friends - Rabindranath Tagore  
> 4) Afterglow - Helen Lowrie Marshall  
> 5)Let Me Go - Christina Rossetti  
> 6) A Song of Living- Amelia Josephine Burr  
> 7) To Those Whom I Love & Those Who Love Me - Mary Alice Ramish  
> 8) All Is Well- Henry Scott Holland


End file.
